


Snow Was A Mistake

by KennaWrites



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Let These Kids Have Fun, Minor Injuries, Team as Family, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Most of the knights don't have a lot of experience with snow, or ice, or sledding. Anyway what's the worst that can happen? Well you shouldn't ask that kind of question.





	Snow Was A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Kind of.... Anyhow, I wrote this on a whim because winter exists and I'm cold. I also have a bit of a headcanon that Ava was raised farther away from the castle and kingdom so she knows what winter is and how to deal with it.

Macy stood at the top of the hill, sled in one hand and the other resting on her hip. “Whose idea was this?” She asked. “Ava’s actually.” Clay said, stepping up next to her as he watched Robin tumble off his sled and into the snow. “She’s doing this to torment me. She knows I don’t like the cold.” Macy dropped her sled to the ground, holding it in place with her foot. “It’s not that bad.” Macy raised an eyebrow at Clay. “You almost plowed into a tree.” She pointed out, gesturing toward the trail of destruction off to the side of the main slope. “Fair point but you should still give it a shot. You can’t be much worse than Aaron.” He gestured toward the redhead. Macy shook her head as Aaron fell off his sled. “He’s got to stop trying to stand on it.” She sighed, watching as he ran down the hill after his sled which was still going.

“Are you going to go or just stare at it?” Ava asked from behind her and Macy glanced over her shoulder. “You are definitely doing this on purpose. You just want to torture Aaron.” She stared at the snowboard in Ava’s hands. “Can’t prove it though.” Ava stepped past her, checking the straps on her boots before she was gone. Macy covered her face with her hands as Aaron yelled something.

“She is actually going to be the death of me.” Macy sighed, pushing the sled around with her foot as she eyed the hill. “Hey Clay, Macy!” Robin said brightly, grinning and panting from his run up the hill. “Come on Macy, it’s fun.” He said, dropping his sled to the ground before throwing himself into it and sliding away from them. Macy sighed and carefully climbed into her sled, making sure that she wasn’t sliding away. “I can give you a push if you want?” Clay shrugged and Macy shot a glare at him. “Don’t you dare.” She snapped and the brunet raised his hands in surrender, dropping his sled next to hers and sitting down. “On the count of three?” He asked and Macy narrowed her eyes at him. “Fine.” She sighed and Clay turned to face the hill.

Footsteps crunched loudly in the snow behind them and Macy twisted to see Aaron who had managed to sneak up the hill behind them. “Good luck!” He shouted with a wild grin before shoving both her and Clay forward.

Shaking the snow out of her hair and moving her sled to retrieve her hat, Macy flopped back into the snow. “I don’t think I like winter or snow.” She said dryly, staring up at the gray sky. “Speak for yourself.” Clay sounded pained and she sat up to look over the small drop-off to the frozen lake. “It turns out that ice hurts, a lot.” Clay was kneeling, a hand on his head as he looked up at a point beyond her shoulder. Sighing and nudging her sled out of the way, she stepped down next to Clay. “Let me see.” She huffed, pushing his hand out of the way and pulling his hat off.

“Well I don’t think you’re dying but maybe you should take a break. The snow was enough of a cushion so I’m not seeing any marks.” She said, parting his hair a little before calling it good and shoving his hat back on. “Get out of the way!” Robin shouted and Macy looked behind her, eyes widening. Robin had managed to drag Axl out of the Fortrex and now the pair of them were careening down the hill. Grabbing Clay’s shoulder, she hauled him to his feet to pull him out of the way. A little bit too late however.

For the second time in way too short of a time period, Macy pulled herself out of the snow. “I’m getting real tired of this cold nonsense.” Macy shivered and closed her eyes for a moment as snow melted on the back of her neck. “Readymade ice pack though.” Robin’s voice was muffled and thick and Macy looked toward him, eyes wide as he pressed a handful of snow to his face. “Robin are you alright?” Clay asked, apparently noticing the blood on the ice and snow. “I kind of face planted.” Robin mumbled around the handful of snow he was holding to his nose. Axl groaned, holding his head. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“What’s going on down there?” Ava asked from the bank and Macy shook her head. “We’re probably calling it quits on sledding for now.” She sighed, gathering up the two sleds. “Axl are you going to be good?” She turned to the man and he nodded. “Chef Éclair and I were working on hot chocolate so we could probably head in and have some of that.” “Sounds good.” Clay scooped Robin up and it was a testament to how tired the boy was when he didn’t protest much. “Pass those up here.” Ava reached for the sled strings and Macy handed them up to her before scrambling up the bank.

The brunette had already grabbed Macy’s sled and was heading up the hill by the time she straightened up and Macy frowned at her before turning to help the others up the bank. The handful of snow that Robin was holding was becoming rather blood soaked and Macy gathered up another handful, handing it to him. Robin rolled his eyes at her but chucked the bloody snow away. “Come on.” Axl trudged through the snow ahead of them, clearing a bit of a path.

* * *

“What happened to you?” Lance asked, pausing as they stumbled through the door, removing their snowy clothes. “The weather.” Ava said dryly, hanging her coat up. “Lance can you go get some tissues?” Clay asked, pulling Robin’s hat off. “Sure?” Lance left the room before sticking his head back around the corner and throwing a box at Clay. “Thanks.” Clay called, passing a couple to Robin and the blond spun on his heel to throw the snow back outside. “Would you stop doing that? You’re going to give someone a heart attack plus it’s kind of gross.” Ava narrowed her eyes at Robin who shrugged innocently. “I don’t have any more snow.” “Only you.” Ava rolled her eyes and after grabbing her slippers, left the room.

“How was the sledding?” Merlock flickered onto one of the screens in the garage before pausing. “It was fun.” Robin smiled and Macy raised an eyebrow at Clay as he shook his head. Merlock stroked his beard contemplatively, watching his nephew in apparent amusement. “Any ideas on how to get Ava to teach me to snowboard?” Robin seemed to be addressing the group at large, drawing Macy’s attention back to him. “Probably not a great idea.” Clay said as Axl led the way toward the door. “Change into dry clothes and meet back in common in five?” Macy asked and Clay hummed in agreement.

Raking her fingers through her hair in an attempt to wrangle it back into a ponytail, Macy stepped into the common room. “Aaron Fox, get off.” She stopped in the doorway, Lance and Aaron were wrestling in one of the armchairs and by that she meant that Lance was trying to push Aaron off of him. With little success. “But I’m cold, see.” Aaron whined, placing his hands on Lance’s neck. The blond yelped and batted at Aaron’s face. “Don’t do that.” He gave Aaron a look as the redhead withdrew his hands.

“Are you two done?” Ava asked, breezing past Macy and sitting down on the couch. “Provided _he_ keeps his cold hands to himself, yes.” Lance huffed and Macy crossed the room to sit down next to Ava. “Good luck.” Ava said flippantly, side eyeing Macy as she draped a blanket over them both. “So what did you think of sledding Macy?” Aaron asked, tipping his head back over the armrest. “Be wary and sleep with an eye open.” She advised. “Bold of you to assume I sleep.” Aaron grinned, a rather disconcerting thing from upside-down. “Don’t do that, we just got Clay to a somewhat decent sleep pattern.” Lance grumbled, prodding his boyfriend in the stomach.

“Robin slow down!” Clay called and Robin slid through the door, Clay following behind him. Macy patted the spot next to her, ignoring Ava’s quiet grumble. Robin wandered over, sliding his feet across the floor before flopping down on the couch. The brunet retrieved a couple more blankets from the basket by the door before walking toward them. Clay stopped in front of the couch, raising an eyebrow at Robin. The blond sighed before sitting up properly. Clay sat down and almost immediately, Robin kicked his legs back up across Clay’s lap. Balling a handful of fabric up, Clay threw it playfully at Robin. “Quit it.” Macy bumped her shoulder against Clay’s. “His nose just stopped bleeding.” “He caught it.” Clay defended himself and Macy found herself wanting to mimic Ava’s long sigh.

“What did I miss?” Axl asked, stepping into the room, followed by Chef Éclair. “Not much.” Clay shrugged, fiddling with the blankets still. Aaron sat up suddenly, rolling off of Lance’s lap to grab the remote by the TV. “So folks, to go with our snowy adventure and hot chocolate. Do you want Knighton News or…” Aaron flicked through the channels, going back to Lance’s lap. “Undoubtedly cheesy winter movies because that’s apparently a thing that’s happening.” “Cheesy movies. I’m ignoring the kingdom at the moment.” Macy voted with a yawn. “Cool because that’s what I was thinking.” Aaron said and accepted the hot chocolate that Chef Éclair handed him and Lance. Macy wrapped her hands around the mug that Axl handed her. “Thank you.” She smiled, sinking back into the couch. “What about this one?” Aaron asked and she looked toward the screen. “It has dogs.” Robin whispered and Aaron set the remote down.

* * *

Two movies and about that many refills of hot cocoa later, almost everyone was asleep or at least dozing. Macy perked up as Clay shifted next to her. “What’s up?” She asked with a yawn, sitting up so he could move properly. “My arm’s asleep.” Clay carefully extracted his arm from Robin’s sleeping hold and shook it out. “Your arm can fall asleep but heaven forbid the rest of you do.” Macy hummed, rubbing her eyes before looking around the room. Aaron and Lance were asleep, both knights snoring softly and Macy covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter. “What?” Clay asked her, confusion evident in his tone. “Lance is snoring.” She huffed and Clay raised an eyebrow at her amusement. “He’d never believe if you told him.” He finally said. “Oh I know.” Macy sighed, casting her gaze around again. Axl was also asleep, slumped over in the armchair in a way that made Macy wince. That was going to hurt when he woke up.

Ava grumbled next to her and Macy froze, casting a glance at her. The brunette looked to be still solidly asleep and she sighed noiselessly in relief. “Suppose we should get them to bed? Otherwise they’ll all be grumpy and sore in the morning.” Clay whispered and she nodded. “You get Robin and I’ll get Ava.” She murmured back, carefully getting up and scooping Ava off of the couch. She waited for a moment to make sure that Clay had Robin before leaving the room. Padding down the hallway, the floor lights flicking on as she walked, bathing her path in soft light.

The door swished open and she stepped into the room carefully, a little worried that it might be like Robin’s room. It thankfully was not. She didn’t envy Clay in having to navigate his younger brother’s room. Setting the girl down, she pulled the blankets up around her before double checking the room. “Good night.” She murmured softly, heading to the door and smiling at the barely audible and half asleep response from the brunette.

She met Clay back in the doorway to the common room. “How many times did you almost trip?” She asked and Clay sighed. “Three times.” “Good job, probably better than I would do.” She grinned and Clay looked at her. “Oh definitely. I mean there is a pattern, what that pattern is however? I don’t know.” He rubbed his forehead before peering into the common room. “Two down, three to go.” She slipped past him and walked toward Aaron and Lance, grabbing a pillow as she did so. “Aaron get up.” She said, poking at his face. No reaction so she readied her weapon and swung. A pillow to the stomach was rather startling she supposed and stepped back as Aaron flailed out of the chair.

“Payback.” She crouched down next to Aaron and ignored Lance’s confused mutterings from above her. “Evil.” Aaron huffed, getting to his feet with a yawn. “Come on Lance.” He tugged on the blond’s hand to get him out of the chair. “Coming.” Lance was still half asleep as he trailed after Aaron, the redhead still holding his hand to likely make sure that Lance didn’t walk into a wall.

“He’s not waking up.” Clay deadpanned and Macy turned to look at him. Axl was still asleep and she watched as Clay prodded the man’s face with no reaction. “We can’t really leave him can we?” Macy asked, wandering over to Clay’s side. “No.” Clay frowned, rocking on his heels thoughtfully. “We could move him to the couch?” She offered and Clay nodded.

They managed to get Axl moved the couch without breaking anything before throwing a couple of blankets over him and leaving the room. Macy sighed, leaning against the wall. “Well this isn’t what I expected from being a knight.” She hummed, tapping her fingers against the wall and Clay looked at her curiously. “What were you expecting then?” He asked with a slight smile. “Was it worth it?” She asked, considering what had happened to them and Clay didn’t hesitate. “Always.” “Even the bad parts?” She raised an eyebrow as Clay looked toward the floor. “I could’ve done without that but if losing those parts meant losing any of this,” He gestured around him. “I’ll take them.” Macy smiled. “Still fond of dramatic speeches.” She shook her head, no real bite to her words. “Probably will be for a long time, goodnight Macy.” Clay smiled at her before turning toward his room. “Goodnight.” She turned to go before looking back. “Oh and Clay?” “Hmm?” “Actually go to sleep.” She warned him and he stared at her before nodding. “I’ll try.” “It’s the thought that counts.” She smiled and headed toward her room.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that and if you interpreted this as shipping the kids with anyone. I'm going to put mayonnaise in your shoes. On another note, all the above winter nonsense has happened to me so hooray for painful sledding accidents.


End file.
